


F is for Full Moon

by scarletmanuka



Series: V/V Alphabet Challenge [6]
Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7635067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletmanuka/pseuds/scarletmanuka





	F is for Full Moon

There was a bench seat beneath the window in the Patrician’s bedroom and on nights such as these he enjoyed very much sitting on it and gazing out at the city. His long legs were pulled up against his body with his arms wrapped around them, and his chin rested on his knees, tilted towards the window. The moon was low and full on the horizon, seeming to fill the sky. The Tower of Art was outlined against the pale disc and the city appeared calm, almost serene.

Ankh-Morpork was a bustling metropolis, whose citizens were quick to take advantage of anyone and anything. If they couldn’t take advantage, then they were happy to just stop and watch the spectacle of someone else taking advantage. Trust was a rare commodity, and a friend would be more likely to stab you in the back and steal your purse, than to have your back. Despite this, it was the city that led the disc in all things from politics, science, fashion, and wayward ideas. They had been the first to embrace multi-specieism, and all trends could be traced back to the fetid streets.

And yet the city worked. It worked because Vetinari had given almost everything he had to make it so. They called him a tyrant, and said there was One Man, One Vote. Yet no one had made the sacrifices that he had made, all for the city. They hated him, and used him, and never thanked him, but it didn't matter because everything he did, he did for the city. She was a big, loud, monstrous beast but she was  _ his _ big, loud, monstrous beast. But tonight, bathed in the light of the full moon, she looked calm, and innocent, and glorious.

Arms appeared to wrap around him, and a kiss was pressed to his cheek. “What are you thinking about?” Vimes asked quietly.

Vetinari gave a noncommittal shrug. “Nothing much. Just enjoying the view.”

“The view will still be there in the morning. Come back to bed, love.”

He took one last look out at the slumbering city and allowed himself to be led back to bed. 


End file.
